


Boy Meets Girl

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Just Friends, No Romance, Prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: This is just my prediction of the upcoming Lifeline and Octane heirloom story, most likely theirs will be together since the heirlooms look as if they were exchanged between the two.Everything might seem fast, but I can see them going through the backstory of Lifeline and Octane, so here is my prediction, it is not perfect, so enjoy. There is no romance per say. I honestly cannot wait for it to come out.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Boy Meets Girl

A young boy was kicking his feet sitting on a chair waiting for his father to get done in a meeting. He gave off a very bored look, he never had anything to do when his dad was in back to back meetings. “Ugh, come on old man,” he squeaked out, and suddenly the door opened. He jumped to his feet as he watched men and women in suits exit none would bat an eye at him. When he saw his father he ran up to him grabbing his hand, “Let’s go do something fun!” His dad had shook his head.

“I have another meeting, Octavio,” he placed his hand on the young boy's brown hair. The young boy just huffed as he sat back down, “Speaking of which, here they are now.” He gestured to a man and a woman that were darker complexioned. He looked down and noticed there were actually six shoes. He tried moving his head around to try and get a better look. “Nice to see you again Darion and Mrs. Che,” His father walked up to the couple, and hugged the other man. “Octavio, this is my old friend.”

Octavio could care less about that, he wanted to know why there were six feet. “ _Padre_ , why do they have six feet?” he questioned, and his father raised a brow, and looked back at them. They presented a young girl with pink hair that was tied into buns. Octavio couldn’t help, but stare.

“You haven’t got to meet your god daughter yet, Duardo,” Darion said, placing a hand on her head.

“Nice to meet you! Why don’t you two run along while we talk,” he walked back into the meeting room with the couple. It was silent for a bit between the two kids until Octavio broke the silence with a burp. He smiled at her to see her reaction, but in return she gave a cutesy burp back.

“Not bad, _chica_ ,” He jumped to his feet and inspected her closely, she was wearing a light green dress. He lifted her dress slightly, and she hit him on the head. “Ow!”

“What’s wrong whicha?”

“You got a lot of bite for a girl,” She crossed her arms and pouted her lip at him. “I am kidding! It’s a joke! Want to do something fun?” She hesitated before nodding her head, he grabbed her hand as they ran down the hallway. They decided to play pranks on the employees from tying their shoelaces together to making them spill their drinks on themselves. The employees were clearly annoyed, but they knew what would happen if they brought up their actions to their parents.

The kids continued to wreak havoc throughout the day till the young girl felt tired. They rested back outside the meeting room waiting for their parents to finish. “Aw, tired already?” She had never seen someone with so much energy.

“Leave me alone, yuh just have too much energy!” she spat at him, and he just laughed

“You sure are snappy,” that comment made a blush spread across her face. The door creaked open and her parents stepped out.

“Ajay, let’s go.” Her mom tried to take her hand, but she stepped to her dad instead. The young boy looked at her.

“Ajay? What a funny name!” She gave a low growl, “My name is Octavio, hope to see you again, _chica,_ ” he gave her a smile before she walked away. She turned back and saw that the boy was still looking at her. “Ajay Che,” he said quietly to himself before his dad stopped next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“So when are you two getting married?” he gave his father a disgusted look.

Their parents met frequently after their initial day of meeting, which meant Octavio and Ajay got to see each other more. The two ran down the hallways racing which always had a winner, it was Ajay. Octavio always hated the fact she would win. He always believed that she cheated, and she would call him a sore loser.

* * *

They were now young teens, they would relax and listen to music together. Ajay would always use her finger to ‘drum’ up a song. “Why don’t you get your parents to buy you a pair of sticks, _chica_?” She sighed.

“They say it isn't a good look for them,” she sat up and began drumming on Octavio’s leg. He just laughed as she wasn’t very good at it, but he couldn’t help, but find it cute. “I would love to be a drummer,” she looked up at him, and he saw stars in her eyes. He smiled at her. “What do yuh want to be?”

“A daredevil!” He gave her devil horns, and she just laughed. “Why the laugh?”

“Because I can see yuh being one, is that so crazy?” He shook his head rapidly. “I believe in yuh.”

* * *

“You are such a disgrace,” Octavio sat in a hospital bed. He was now in his late teens, hair was blue, and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. “Can anyone believe that, a junkie for a son?” His dad threw syringes at his bed. “Why did you have to do this to me?!” his father yelled at him, but he spaced out all the yelling. “I can’t have you overdosing on me, so you are going under the knife.” Octavio didn’t protest his dad. He just stared down at his hands that were shaking. He wanted his next fix, he wanted it now. There was a knock on the door, they were greeted by Ajay that gave the pair a nervous smile. “Maybe you can talk some sense into him, you were always a good kid.” His dad walked past her, closing the door.

“O, what yuh gon and do now?” She inspected his body, grabbing his hand, she felt the vibration he was giving off. She had a hard time fighting back the tears. “O, why didn’t yuh tell me?” He felt ashamed about what he had become. When he started doing stunts the pain had gotten unbearable, he wasn’t fast enough, he wasn’t able to feel the thrill anymore. He just wanted more. She grabbed his chin lightly and lifted his head up, his face was covered in blemishes. “O..”

“I’m sorry, Che.”

“Don’t worry, I believe in yuh,” she stroked his cheek softly.

* * *

“Woohoo!” Octavio pointed at himself on the tv screen. “That was such an amazing stunt! _Hermana_ , did you see that?” Ajay just sighed, nodded.

“Yuh really need to relax, before yuh gon and hurt yuhself. Not only that, yuh are supposed to go to my show tonight.” He jumped up and got close to her face.

“Of course, anything for my _chica_! You better show me what you got, baby.”

“Yuh know I will,” she pulled out her drumsticks, and started drumming on his leg.

“Parents aren’t coming?”

“No, like always,” she huffed as she slowed down her rhythm.

“ _Creo en ti, chica_ ,” they fist bump.

* * *

“Yuh always take her side! She is an ungrateful little shit!” Ajay’s mom yelled at her father, her father tried to calm the woman down, but there was nothing that he could say or do that would stop her outburst. “Yuh cost us so much money!”

“Yuh cost so many lives,” Ajay spat back at her. “Yuh two are hurting people, and it’s all for money!” Ajay yelled at the two, and mom approached her as if she was going to grab her, but her father stopped her.

“We did this to help afford you a better life,” he dad jumped in. “We LET you be in a band and this is how you repay us?”

“My band? Yuh gave me my band? I strive for my own things. I will strive day in and day out to ruin what yuh two are trying to destroy. Yuh both sick!” Ajay turned walking away from her parents, her dad tried to reach out for her, but her mom stopped him.

“Let the selfish brat go, she will come crawling back.”

She reached into her pocket, and began texting Octavio.

> A: Hey..   
>  A: Do yuh mind if I crash with yuh?   
>  O: R u ok?   
>  A: Yeah, just had issues with my parents   
>  O: Oh shit, sure u r always welcome   
>  O: _Mi casa tu casa_   
>  O: Also I heard what you are doing, and I believe in you.   
>  A: Thank yuh, Silva.

“Before you leave..” she turned and saw her dad carrying something, “I wanted to give you this, I don’t agree with what you are doing, but this could help you out.” He handed her a turtle-like device, it’s head popped out and looked at her. “I call it, DOC, hopefully it will help you out. I love you Ajay,” He rested his hand on her head. Fighting back that he was now enemies with his daughter. DOC floated up to her with curiosity, and whirled around her body, she couldn’t help, but giggle.

* * *

Ajay, sobbing lightly next to Octavio’s body, while DOC nuzzled him with it’s head. He was alive, but barely, his legs were blown off. “Silva, yuh are such an idiot,” she wiped the tears from her face and trailed her eyes down to what used to be his legs.

“Che, don’t cry, you’re ugly when you cry,” he choked out, the fact he was conscious was a relief to her. She gave him a glare which made him laugh softly.

“Yuh lucky yuh damaged or I would do a little more than damage to yuh,” she stood up, and started heading towards the door before she exited she looked over her shoulder, “Yuh looking at your lifeline,” she walked out the room, and scrolled over to a desk that had a list of upcoming operations, she wrote Octavio Silva at the top. “Yuh better not mess this up, I believe in yuh.”

* * *

“Woohoo! That was such an amazing jog! Stretching out these new legs is a blast, thanks for unblocking me, _chica_!” she rolled her eyes as they arrived at her apartment. As they entered he ran past her and plopped down on her couch. “Which reminds me, I got something for you. It's for saving my life.. well my legs.”

“Strange, I had a gift for yuh out of the hospital present lying around, but since yuh pissed me off I forgot to give it to yuh.” He looked as if he was a kid in a candy store.

“Me? Present? Okay! How about we both show each other at the same time,” She walked over to a drawer, and pulled out the present hiding it from him. He jumped up, and stepped closer to her. “3.”

“2.”

“1”

“Show!” they both had said, as Ajay handed him a gold encrusted butterfly knife, and in return she was handed two drumsticks that were detailed with what made her, her.

“Oh, Ajay!”  
“Oh, Octavio!”

They both spoke together as they inspected their new gifts, she started drumming with them, and noticed there was some kick back from the sparks, she didn’t mind. He tried doing some tricks, but ended up cutting himself, which made her rush to get bandages.

“I love it, _chica_ ,” he winced in pain as she wrapped his hand, she looked up at him, and gave him a big smile.

“I love it too,” DOC nuzzled against them both, as they realized that they found their own small little family.


End file.
